


World's End

by Alitheia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Oneshot, Teikou Era, daily lives, sedikit romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalau hari itu mendadak kiamat, Akashi mungkin tidak akan menyesal-menyesal amat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's End

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted dari ffn] no plot, really, saya cuma iseng (lagi). ini genrenya apaan ya saya juga bingung, he. teikou days akamido dengan oreshi (nggak, mereka nggak kena sial atau maso dan sebangsanya kok, tenang aja, saya lagi kepengen ending hepi 8D).

Kalau hari itu mendadak kiamat, Akashi mungkin tidak akan menyesal-menyesal amat.

Maksudnya, ia bisa jadi lebih serakah bagaimana lagi, Akashi Seijuurou kan— _maaf nih bukan menyombong tapi hanya jujur_ —sudah memiliki segalanya.

Baru-baru ini Nijimura mengundurkan diri dari posisi kapten, yang itu artinya ia naik jabatan, menempati pangkat "nomor satu" di klub basket Teikou. Sejauh ini, ia juga masih peringkat pertama di kelas—kalau bukan di seluruh sekolah—dan itu artinya ia masih nomor satu. Bahkan di hal-hal yang kecil dan remeh sekalipun, ia masih unggul—terbukti dari Midorima yang masih tidak bisa mengalahkannya dalam _shogi_ —jadi ia _masih nomor satu_.

Namun ia setuju ketika orang berkata manusia memang tidak pernah puas; itu tidak salah, dan ia tidak mau merasa berdosa karena sering begitu. (Sebab ia mendapatinya dirinya ingin mencapai sesuatu yang lebih dan lebih lagi.)

Tapi ketika sorenya diisi dengan detakan pion yang bertemu papan, embusan angin yang silir-semilir lewat jendela yang terbuka, dan senja mewarnai ruangan kelas dengan jingga, Akashi ingin merasa, kalau ia sudah cukup begitu saja.

Midorima meliriknya, sebelum membetulkan kacamata disertai dengusan, kemudian menjalankan bidaknya.

Akashi tenang, meski telah menangkap awal dari kekalahan lawannya.

Mereka sederhana, sungguh; kegiatan mereka sederhana, kebersamaan mereka sederhana. Mereka tidak duduk di sofa-sofa yang mengisap tubuh saking empuknya atau memainkan papan yang bersepuh emas atau menapakkan kaki di lantai-lantai semengilap kaca yang dipoles hingga bayangan mereka nampak. Mereka tidak mewah. Mereka tidak berada (dan tidak _harus_ ) di dunia yang serba nomor satu.

—Atau setidaknya, Midorima yang tidak. Dan Akashi dengan senang hati mengikutinya, kadang-kadang, saat waktunya di sekolah mengizinkannya untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan; begitu bebas dan lepas dari tuntutan.

Sebenarnya, gorden kelas agak transparan, dan bahannya ringan, sehingga saat pengait jendela dibuka, angin dengan bebas masuk dan mengembangkannya ke udara. Midorima selalu protes soal tempat duduk mereka, yang tepat berada di sisi jendela, dan kain-kain itu menghalangi matanya setiap kali mereka bermain _shogi_ di sana. Akashi justru suka, agak kekanakan mungkin, tapi lucu rasanya saat pandangannya tenggelam dalam helai-helai putih, dan dibaliknya ada wajah merengut seorang remaja hijau berkacamata. (Tirai-tirai di rumahnya selalu dari kualitas nomor satu, berat, dan tidak tembus cahaya, bersanding serasi dengan jendela-jendela megah setinggi manusia dewasa.) Ketika Midorima hendak menutup jendela, Akashi menghentikan tangannya.

Akashi suka menaikkan sebelah tungkainya ke tempat duduknya. (Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan di rumah, terutama jika berada bersama ayahnya di meja makan.) Kadang salah satu kaki kursi tidak seimbang dengan yang lainnya, sehingga pergerakan samar darinya bisa menimbulkan bunyi yang menjengkelkan di telinga Midorima—yang biasanya berusaha tenang saat mendengar kaki kursi yang cacat itu beradu dengan ubin lantai, tapi tiga menit kemudian meminta Akashi untuk menukar kursi (yang jelas tidak ia turuti) karena katanya menggangu konsentrasi.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang dariku kalau suara kaki kursi saja mengusikmu, Midorima."

Setelahnya Midorima tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung masalah kursi lagi, meski ia masih kelihatan jengkel setengah mati. Akashi, yang juga masih terus-terusan memindahkan berat tubuhnya di atas kursi konyol itu, terkadang tergoda untuk menawarinya sumbat telinga, semata-mata karena mengganggu orang seperti Midorima itu menghiburnya.

Tangannya menggerakkan bidak; Midorima mungkin akan mengamuk kalau sampai tahu bahwa sebenarnya, mungkin hanya seperempat dari benak Akashi yang tertuju pada permainan mereka (meskipun begitu, ia tetap menang), sementara sisanya melayang seperti kelopak-kelopak merah muda sakura yang ikut masuk ke ruangan setiap musim semi tiba. Banyak hal di pikirannya; basket, teman-teman mereka, pekerjaan rumah yang harus diselesaikan, nasib perusahaan keluarga, makan malam (ada _tofu_ tidak, ya?), akhir dunia, masa depan Jepang, pendidikan lanjutan, kudanya Yukimaru, dan serangkaian hal acak lain yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _shogi_ dan (sering kali) seharusnya tidak berada dalam benak anak SMP.

Tapi lebih dari _shogi_ di meja atau pemikiran-pemikirannya, ia sejujurnya lebih sering mengamati Midorima; poni lebat dan segar sewarna rumput menyentuh alis, jatuh tepat di atas mata serta kaca dan bingkainya yang persegi panjang hitam. Hidung yang tegas, bentuk wajah yang panjang, segaris bibir yang selalu rata setiap kali statis. Leher yang kuat mengintip dari balik kemeja biru mudanya, dasi hitam yang selalu terpasang rapi, bahu lebar, dan saat mata Akashi turun dan turun sembari berusaha menghitung kancing bajunya, kaki Midorima akan menyenggolnya di bawah meja untuk mengingatkan gilirannya, sementara empunya berpaling ke jendela, berpura-pura bahwa semburat di pipi adalah efek cahaya matahari.

Midorima tidak suka ditatap—ia akan menatap balik, tentu, tapi ia tahu ada maksud lain jika yang memandangnya adalah Akashi.

Beberapa bunyi _tak_ , _tak_ , dan _tak_ lagi lalu Midorima kalah. Mata zamrud melekat di petak-petak papan, berusaha memahami kesalahan. Sampai ia akhirnya mengembuskan napas, penuh kejengkelan, sarat determinasi, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu lain kali."

Bahkan jika akhir dunia tiba pun, Akashi tidak akan kalah. Ia hanya memberinya senyuman kali itu, dan Midorima yang baru saja melirik penunjuk waktu bergerak untuk membereskan pertempuran mini mereka—semacam etika tak terucap untuk yang kalah—dan ia selalu melakukannya tanpa kenal lelah.

Mata Akashi mengikuti gerakan-gerakannya yang cekatan, dari tangan kanan dan jari-jari di tangan kiri yang dibebat perban. (Kalau ia sedang bermain dengan ayahnya, mereka bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah selesai; selalu ada seseorang yang akan merapikannya untuk mereka.) Ia sangat menikmati, bagaimana anggota tubuh itu bergerak, sementara ia tahu Midorima akan menepisnya jika ia berusaha menggenggam tangannya.

"Terlalu berisiko." Ia selalu beralasan.

Tapi jika hari itu memang ternyata ditutup dengan kiamat, ia ingin menggengam tangan-tangan itu untuk yang terakhir kali—secara harfiah, ya, karena Akashi ingin Midorima menjadi orang yang berada di sisinya ketika meteor berjatuhan dari langit dan bumi menjungkirbalikkan dirinya sendiri dan mereka megap-megap saat oksigen dalam paru-paru dicuri.

Banyak yang belum ia lakukan dan masih banyak juga yang ingin ia raih; seluruh hidupnya dihabiskan untuk berlari, mengejar, berusaha memenuhi tuntutan dan ekspektasi, berusaha membuktikan arti eksistensi. Ia tidak punya tempat untuk bersandar, dan ketika mencoba mencari ketenangan ke dalam dirinya sendiri, ia hanya menemukan persona lain mulai mengembangkan diri— _tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa,_ semua masih dalam kendali. Midorima mungkin satu-satunya orang yang cukup dekat untuk menyadari, tapi kalau pun tahu tentang Akashi yang satunya lagi, ia tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, dan Akashi menghargainya.

Midorima tidak pernah menuntut, tidak pernah memaksa, tidak pernah berekspektasi. Mereka saling menghormati, tapi Midorima tidak takut dan canggung seperti orang lain ketika berada di sekitar Akashi (mungkin alasan utama adalah karena mereka memang sesama orang yang membuat canggung, tapi itu kasus lain). Midorima tidak cari muka, tidak berusaha membuatnya terkesan, tidak juga berusaha memanfaatkan hartanya. (Dan _oh,_ mungkin lebih di atas segalanya, Midorima tahan dengan selera humor Akashi.) Intinya, Midorima mengakui Akashi untuk siapa dirinya. Mungkin ya, karena itu ia jadi merasa lengkap, merasa nyaman.

Entah didorong spontanitas yang mana, ia membawa tangan penembak tiga poin itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya, sementara yang bersangkutan tercekat, seakan-akan oksigen telah disedot habis dari pernapasannya padahal kiamat yang sedang Akashi pikirkan belum dimulai. Wajah merah padam, jelas-jelas terkejut, mulut terbuka sedikit dan Akashi hampir tidak tahan untuk mencuri kecupan dari situ juga.

"A-Akashi—!"

"Ayo pulang."

Ia meraih tas mereka sekaligus menenteng papan di bawah satu lengan, dan menggamit Midorima dengan tangan yang satunya, sementara remaja yang lebih tinggi masih terlalu tercengang untuk menahan tarikannya.

Akashi menyelipkan kaki di celah pintu kelas dan menggesernya hingga terbuka, kemudian menggenggam lebih erat—menolak melepaskan meski ia merasa jari-jari yang diperban putih itu mulai meronta—lalu melangkah dengan ringan sementara tawanya yang tertahan memantul di koridor yang sepi.

Kalau alam semesta musnah saat itu pun, ia mungkin tidak punya penyesalan (meski ada target-target duniawinya yang belum tercapai—tapi semuanya juga jadi kosong dan tak berarti jika dunia berakhir, kan?). Ia hanya lega, karena pernah mengenal manusia bernama Midorima Shintarou, dan menggenggam tangan orang itu hingga ke akhir hidupnya.

_**end** _


End file.
